barovianknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Catra Von Sisse
Tall, red, punches things. Funny accent. Backstory Catra came into the world out of a fairy tale: abandoned as a baby at the threshold of the Von Sisse ancestral home, she was raised as Ferrun and Zia's very own daughter. Though they doted on her and made certain she understood her place and her worth (at the top, and even more than a king’s ransom, respectively), being the only tiefling child in a neighborhood full of considerably less ruddy-hued dwarves was not without its challenges. Catra grew into a terribly hot temper at a remarkably young age, and thus her Grandmother Polla was given leave to train her in martial arts. Polla thought this training would help balance her out and grant her a slightly more even keel, but after she had exhausted everything she knew, the only difference it seemed to make was that Catra's fights ended much quicker than they used to. After Catra maimed the neighborhood baker's son, she was sent to study at the monastery in town. There she spent her early teenage years, and with time (and removal from her former antagonists), she began to display a modicum of self-restraint, and her father decided that that was "plenty enough—no sense beating all ze fire out of 'er, non?" At home once again, she gradually took on more and more responsibility in the family business over the next decade-and-a-half or so. That had always been Ferrun and Zia's plan for her, and she was a natural at most of it. She held meetings with suppliers, she tallied (and cooked) the ledgers, she tracked down delinquent shipments and ensured their timely deliveries in the future, and she especially rubbed elbows at parties. Two elbows in particular: One became her lover in secret, and the other, her betrothed. Between Shaw St. Nuffe, the second son of a rivaling family, and Peu de Verge, the firstborn son of a duke, Catra was left no delusions about her parents’ approval of her choice. After all, their marriage was arranged, and they’re perfectly happy now, so really, what could be so bad? If only the man didn’t suck so goddamn much. It is hardly the first time she has been caught between her own desires and the wishes of her family, but if she doesn’t do something soon about her fanatically religious fiancé, it may be the first time things truly and terribly don’t go her way. And she really can’t have that. Current Events * Catra came to Barovia with a Vistani camp, seeking dirt on her betrothed, Peu de Verge. Her only clue is an invoice from the Wizard of Wines for an exorbitant number of cases of wine, and a delivery address of a long-abandoned farmhouse. * On the road, she met Adelaide, Craig, and Vitam. * On the first night, the party took shelter in the Durst house. It was around this time that Catra realized that whatever information she might glean from this particular excursion was not worth the trouble, but all too little and too late. * On the fourth day, the party stopped at Madame Eva’s Vistani camp, and were offered an answer to one question each by Madame Eva herself. Catra’s question pertained to the invoice, and who might be able to tell her more about it. Madame Eva instructed her to go the the Wizard of Wines Winery, and speak to the daughter, “for she knows the numbers”. * Two days after the festival in Vallaki, Catra went out for a perfectly innocent stroll and wound up on a murder date with Ernst Lornak, who now for all intents and purposes has a humiliation kink because I said so. I guess her thing with Shaw St. Nuffe is like, an open relationship, or whatever. * Catra is currently hanging out in Vallaki with the rest of the party while Craig’s new prosthetic arm is being made and Hans Dimottravich is taking his seat in office as Burgomaster of Vallaki. Offscreen it’s safe to assume she’s spending a portion of her free time pegging Ernst.